No podria vivir sin ti
by MAKITA-CHAN
Summary: Nuevos enemigos llegan a death city y quieren matar a maka.Lean y descubran más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay 4 nuevos enemigos que quieren la vida de Maka, que haran Soul y compañí y lean**

Era un nuevo dia en el shibusen, igual que siempre. Nuevas misiones y evitando que Stein nos disecione, mientras que un grupo de amigos pasaban por ahí haber que hacian.

Maka P

Oigan chicos a donde vamos, caminar tanto sin hacer nada no es nada cool-dijo Soul aburrido despues de caminar por toda la ciudad.

Soul ten un poco mas de paciencia por que sino Kid se demorara mas de la cuenta-dije cansada

La razon por lo que nuestros amigos esten asi es que Kid los habia invitado a un restaurant de lujo,pero Kid los obligo a buscar por toda la ciudad porque queria uno simetrico.

KID YA ELIGE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, UN DIOS COMO YO NO PUEDE ESPARAR TANTO ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE-dijo Black Star totalmente desesperado

Mono asimetrico es mucho mejor estar en uno simetrico-dijo kid ignorando las quejas de black

ELIJE DE UNA BUENA VEZ RAYITAS-mala idea

Soy un cerdo asimetrico…no meresco vivir….matanme-

Despues del lloriqueo de kid nadie ceno y todos se fueron a sus casas con el estomago vacio

Ese kid la proxima vez que nos invite lo rechazo-dijo soul entrando al departamento

Tienes razon…Ah que cansancio-dije sentandome donde sea porque ya no aguantaba las piernas

Grrrrrrr-oye maka que vas a hacer para cenar-dijo soul despues de a su estomago

Ehhh…..etto…no compre nada ya que kid-kun nos invito

QUEEEEE?-grito soul desesperado

Gomenasia soul pero hoy no podremos cenar-dije tranquila, no me preocupaba tanto porque mañana comeriamos como leones

Soul P

PERO SABIAS QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR CON KID…..¿verdad?-dije sorprendido de que talvez a su tecnica se le alla olvidado eso

Ettoo…gomene-

Cuando estaban empezando a discustir blair entro por la ventana

COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU, UNA PLANA, TABLA DE APLANCHAR, RATA DE BIBLIOTECA, COME LIBROS Y Y LO QUE SEA SE LE OLVIDARA-

_Soul te veo en tu funeral-_penso blair y salio de ahí para no ser testigo de un asesinato

DIME MAKA- dije, despues pense en lo que dije antes, trate de alejarme lentamente pero fue inutil

Maka P

SUPER HIPER MEGA MAKA-CHOOOOP-grite dandole a soul en la cabeza con un libro de 1000000000000000000000000000 paginas

TE ODIO-grite tirando la puerta ignorando si soul estaba vivo o muerto

Soul P

Milagrosamente desperte de ese golpe 2 horas despues y me fui a mi habitacion ya que era muy tarde

Soy un idiota, no no soy un idiota, soy un estupido-_eso te pasa por abrir la bocota sin pensar-_no me molestes-_te estoy diciendo la verdad-_callate me quiero dormir-_no me molestes para que te ayude mocoso-_jamas pediria tu ayuda

_Creo que esta vez mi maka no me perdonara, tenia pensado declararle mis sentimientos a maka en el restaurant y todo se me vino abajo-_de tanto pensar me quede dormido

Mientras en el desierto helado se divisaba cuatro figuras

Hermana cuanto falta- dijo un joven de 13 años

Ya casi llegamos, no te impacientes-dijo una mujer de 24 años

Ya tengo ganas de tener en frente a nuestra siguiente victima-dijo un joven de 16

Igual yo-dijo su gemelo

Preparate para tu final…..Maka Albarn

**Continuara **

**HOLA, no sean mala conmigo soy primerisa,pongan rewius y tam bien me pueden aconsejar ya que los examenes estan cerca y no tendre mucha imaginacion bueno nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka P

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sono el despartador, me levante y me fui a duchar necesitaba relajarme despues de loque paso ayer, Sali para comprar el desayuno y vi que el dia estaba oscuro, iba a ver una tormenta asi que me apure.

Soul P

Maka…Maka…MAKA-desperte gritando despues de una pesadilla-solo era un sueño

Escuche que alguien cerro la puerta-_debe ser que maka salio a comprar las cosas-_necesitaba despavilarme despues de tener esa pesadilla toda la noche,iba hacia la sala cuando….

Nyaaa soul-kun que bueno que ya te despertastes-dijo blair abrasandome y haciendo que me sangrara la nariz

Me sente en el sillon y prendi la tel haciendo que me quedara otra vez dormido

**Sueño de Soul**

_Maka y yo estabamos a la orilla de un barranco con cuatro enemigos enfrente de nosotros, estabamos agotados y maka estaba muy herida, lanzaron un ataque haciendo que maka retrosediera y cayera al barranco, me comberti exepto mi brazo agarando a maka, mientras que los otros cuatro desaparecieron sabiendo que no ibamos a resistir mucho_

_Soul no podras resistir po mucho tiempo-_dijo maka nerviosa-_claro que si y nos vamos a salvar-_le dije al mismo tiempo que senti que la tierra no nos aguantaba, maka me miro sonriendo-_lo siento soul…te amo-_dijo soltandose de mi agarre-_Makaaaa_

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Me desperte de golpe-otra vez ese sueño-me levante , estaba lloviendo y maka todavia no volvia-blair voy a ir a buscar a maka me imagino que no se llevo el paraguas-le dije y Sali

Maka P

Tuve que irme muy lejos porque todas las tiendas estaban cerradas por el frio dia y cuando ya habia terminado de comprar ya estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tuve que salir corriendo por que se me olvido el paraguas,como iba tan rapido choque con alguien- lo siento no me fije- olvidaste tu paraguas verdad-mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta que era soul-vamos a casa antes de que te resfries-me dijo ayudandome a levantarme.

No hablamos nada en el transcurso, cuando llegamos a casa me fui a cambiar porque estaba choreando,cuando estabamos comiendo soul rompio el hielo

Lo siento-

Ehhh?-

Lo siento por lo que dije ayer lo dije sin pensar ¿me perdonas?-

Claro que te perdono-le dije tranquila –ya sabia que lo dijiste sin pensar

Gracias….maka qqui..ero ddecirte algo- dijo soul tartamudeando

¿Qué me quieres decir?-

Soul P

Yoo….tttee….a-en ese momento la puerta salio volando entre nosotros

YAHUUUUUUUUUU EL GRAN BLACK STAR VINO A ILUMINARLES EL DIA DEBILES HUMANOS-grito black star al patear la puerta

Mono asimetrico arruinaste la simetria de la puerta-dijo kid agitando de un lado a otro a black

Hola maka-chan-dijo tsubaki

Hola tsubaki-

Jejejejejejejeje jirafas jejeje-dijo patty abrasando una jirafa de peluche

Mientras que yo expandia un aura oscura por todo el departamento asustando a todos- soul ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto maka-nada me voy a duchar-dije lanzandoles una mirada asesina a los demas

Despues de que todos se fueran por mi aura asesina decidimos irnos a dormir

Buenas noches maka-

Buenas noches –

Maka P

Me revoltaba en la cama pero no podia dormir, me levante y me fije si soul estaba dormido

Soul?-pregunte abriendo la puerta y vi que soul estaba a la orilla de la cama-no puedes dormir verdad-negue con la cabeza –puedo dormir contigo?-pregunte y se corrio hacia la pared y meti en la cama-crei que estarias dormido-

Tampoco podia dormir-

Ademas porque expandiste esa aura oscura cuando los chico llegaron-

Por nada-

Soul P

Por mientras hablamos y reiamos maka fue la primera en quedarse dormida

Buenas noches mi princesa-dije antes de quedarme dormido

**Al dia siguiente**

Me desperte y vi que maka sudaba mucho y le costaba respirar le toque la frente y estaba hirviendo

Maka tienes mucha fiebre-

**Continuara**

**Hola otra vez esta cortito ya que mi mente estuvo fallando, bueno pongan reviews porfa**

**SAYO**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul P

Eso te pasa por olvidar el paraguas-

No es mi culpa-

Aja, bueno tienes que descansar para que te recuperes despues te traigo la medicina-

Noooo esa medicina sabe horrible-

Acaso quieres faltar a clases-maka palidecio despues de lo que dije

Resistire….si duermes conmigo otra vez-

q..qu..quee-sonrojarse no es nada cool-trato?-dijo maka algo sonrojada

Ahhh…trato, ire a traer la medicina-

Al ver a maka hacer cara de asco me dio risa, se ve linda-tierra llamando a soul- ehh… que pasa-te fuiste a marte, en que pensabas?-en nada-

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta-ya voy-estaba apunto de abrir cuando la puerta se me estampo en la cara

YAAAHUUUUUUUUUU EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA VENIDO A QUE LO ADMIREN DEBILES MORTALES-grito black star y sin darse cuenta pisandome

Black star te podrias quitar de una buena vez-

Lo siento por la puerta soul-kun-

Black no te podrias esperar a que abriera-

UN DIOS COMO YO NO PUEDE ESPERAR-

Como esta maka-chan-

Esta descansando-

Ahhh-

Soul quien era-escuche a maka que estaba con sus pantuflas de shinigami-maka te dije que descansaras-

Con todo ese ruido como querias que descansara-

Ah hola maka plana, jijiji de verdad estas enferma, tienes una car-black no pudo continuar ya que maka le estampo un libro en la cara de no se cuantas paginas

Por fin paz y tranquilidad, me voy a la cama-

Aahhh, quieren algo de tomar?-

Si gracias,yo quisiera un poco té-

Yoff iffual- dijo black aunque se veia raro porque le faltaba un monton de dientes

Cuando les servi el té y empezamos a hablar de la primera cosa que se nos ocurriera

Dime soul cunado piensas declararle tus sentimientos a Maka-

Lo he intentado pero ustedes siempre me interrumpen-

Enserio soul no puedo creer que te allas enamorado de esa plana,come libros-en ese momento aparecio maka detrás de black star escuchando todo lo que el decia-ehhh black star-espera tsubaki, que mas, ah rata de biblioteca,tabla de aplanchar-black ttte aconsejaria que pararas-porque soul creo que tantos MAKA-CHOPS te hicieron daño, por dicha yo no he recibido muchos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Enserio Black?-black sudo en frio-jijijijijiji-black volteo la cabeza como robot y vio a maka con una gran aura oscura y los ojos rojos llenos de maldad-je…je….je-y lo proximo que vimos fue a black estampado en la pared con 50 libros pegados en la cabeza

Ahora que pasa maka-

Tienes que cumplir con el trato-

¿Qué trato?-dijo tsbaki pensativa

n..na..da tsubaki-

bueno se esta haciendo tarde, ya nos vamos- dijo tsubaki cargando a black star

adios tsubaki-

adios soul-kun,maka-chan espero que te mejores-

si gracias por preocuparte-

Bueno, vamos a cenar-

Si-

Como te sientes ahora-

Mucho mejor gracias-

Maka P

No hablamos nada por mientras comiamos, cuando nos ibamos a dormir se escuchaba muchos truenos, a mi me da mucho miedo y me asuste con uno que sono muy fuerte,en ese momento senti que soul me abrasaba por detrás

Tranquila, vamos a dormir-

Si-

Aun asi no me podia dormir por mucho trueno,soul lo noto,asi que me jalo abrasandome y haciendo que acurucara mi cabeza en su pecho

Duerme tranquila, yo siempre te protejere pase lo que pase-

Gracias soul-

Y asi cai dormida en los brasos de mi Romeo

**Continuara **

**Hola, tal vez alla batalla en el proximo, tal vez no, mi mente se tiene que acomodar, bueno nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, perdon si me tarde, cuando se terminaron los examenes se me acumularon los extra clases, ademas de que se me vino una parte de una nueva historia pero quiero terminar esta, bueno espero que les guste.**

**Soul P**

Me desperte cuando senti los rayos del sol y senti algo pesado en mi pecho y vi a Maka ensima mio abrazandome, se veia tan tierna durmiendo, trate de levantarme pero no me queria soltar

Despiertate dormilona-

Mmmmm….5 minutos más-

Acaso cambiamos de personalidades hoy o que?-

No, pero no me quiero levantar-

Bien, ire a preparar el desayuno-

Bueno, ve-

Maka….me podrias soltar?

Ehh?-

…-

AHHHHHHH….. lo si…ento soul pero ve de una vez a hacer el desayuno-dijo empujandome y serrando la puerta en mi cara, ella estaba toda roja como un tomate-jijijiji

Cuando termine de hacer el desayuno escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, espere un rato por si acaso era black-ya voy-vi que era Spirit-ahora que pasa-

Shinigami-sama los quiere ver mocoso, y donde esta MI MAKITA-CHAN-

Esta dormida-

Acaso le hicistes algo porque no es comun de ella que se quede dormida, cuidadito por que si algo le pasa a mi Maka no volveras a ver la luz del otro dia-

Si si claro, voy a despertarla-

AAAHHHHH YA QUIERO VER A MI MA-spirit no pudo seguir hablando porque le cerre la puetra en la cara y estaba seguro que la proxima vez que lo vea me va a perseguir por toda death la puerta y vi que Maka estaba roncando

Dormilona despierta ya, shinigami-sama nos quiere ver-

Mmmmmm….10 minutos más-

Que te pasa para que aun tengas sueño-

No lo se pero algo me dice que siga dormida-

Si no te levantas le dire a Stein que no iras toda la semana-

Ya desperte-

**Maka P**

Aun estaba media adormilada cuando ibamos a la death room

HOLA, HOLA HOLITAS-

Hola shinigami-sama, por que nos queria ver-

Bueno nos llego un reporte de Roma que 4 sujetos andan matando tecnicos fuertes por trabajo-

Tienen informacion de quienes son-

Todavia no, pero Maka-chan en este momento su objetivo eres tu-

Que?-dijo Soul preocupado

Si, yo tambien me sorprendi,sera mejor que te quedes en death city y que estes siempre atenta, enviaremos a Sid para que busque más informacion,bueno eso era todo,adios-

Gracias por el aviso shinigami-sama-dijimos con una reverencia

Si me mandaron a que me quedara enves de ir a Roma significa que son unos enemigos muy fuertes-dije pensativa

Si, tenemos que estar siempre atentos-

Tendremos que practicar en la resonancia de almas-

Si, pero hoy no (bostezo)-

Ahora el que tiene sueño eres tu-

Me lo contagiaste-

Jaja que gracioso-

YAAAAJUUUUUUU SU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ DEBILES MORTALES-grito black como todos los dias

El pelo de black esta algo….-

Cuadrado-termine diciendo con un tic en el ojo igual que Soul

Todavia no se a recuperado de los 50 libros jejejeje-dijo soul empezando a reir

Maka-chop-

AAAAYYYYY hey eso porque-dijo soul sobandose la cabeza

Porque si-

Al menos hay algo simetrico en el mono-

Jejejeje Black Star es más simetrico que Kid-dijo paty con una jirafa

Soy una vergüenza….hasta el mono asimetrico tiene más simetria que yo…..por favor matenme…..-

Que es lo que me pasa…si no vulevo mi pelo a la normalidad me volvere un loco como rayitas…si no resisto por favor matenme…..-

¿eso lo dijo Black Star?-dijo soul algo asustado

No queremos tener 2 Kid-dijo Liz pensando en lo horrorozo que seria tener 2 Kid

No se lidiar con 2 Kid-

Tenemos que salvarlo de la locura de la simetria-

Y si le doy con un maka-chop-

Buena idea, imaginate todo lo feo que te a dicho black en estos años-dijo liz

**Soul P**

Esperamos 5 minutos en que Maka se imaginara en todo lo feo que le habia dicho Black en estos años, de pronto un aura oscura gigante salio de Maka asustando a todo ser viviente

SUPER HIPER MEGA REINA…..-

Ee….es..pera….ya desperte-

MAKA-CHOP-

Home ruuuun jejeje-dijo Paty

Va a tardar un rato en bajar-dije

Vamos a comprar un helado por mientras-dijo Tsubaki

**30 minutos despues**

Ahhh me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Maka-chan que tan fuerte le diste?-predunto Tsubaki

No creo que le alla dado tan fuerte-

Creelo, con esa gran aura vamos a durar un dia aquí-dije

Si no te callas acabaras igual que Black Star-

**1 hora despues**

Ya vamonos de aquí-dijo liz pero escuchamos algo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Ahí esta-dije

Ese gran hueco nos recordara todo lo que pasamos hoy-

No creo-

Por que no vamos a un resta-

NO-

Ehh…porque-

Etto.. por hoy no kid-kun-dijo Maka

Ah…..bueno-

Ahhhhhh…..que dia mas cansado-dijo Maka tirandose en el sillon al lado mio

Y estaremos mas cansados mañana-

Bueno….. hay que entrenar-

Si, no podemos estar tranquilos-

(bostezo)tienes razon-

Tal vez le podriamos pedir ayuda a alguien-

Aja-

_Esta tal vez sea mi oportunidad_-pense-mma….Maka tte tengo que decir algo….Maka…oye Maka-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Jiji…al final te quedaste dormida-

Cargue a Maka hasta su cama y me fui a dor mir por que tambien estaba cansado,antes de dormirme pense en los cuatro sujetos de mi sueño-_¿y si los otro 4 son los mismos de mi sueño?_-de tanto pensar cai en los brazos de Morfeo

**Y aquí esta el capitulo, pongan reviews, y tambien me pueden mandar sujerencias,bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**CHAITO**


End file.
